vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Morland
A major Empire in Greyhawke. The United States has no formal contact with this political entity. The are located in the south Eastern part of the Anadorlintor continent. The culture is similar we are told to ancient Persian with a different religious set. Moreland is under crisis. It is now known that there was defic level fight between Damian, and Maloc Talwas, the god he pushed out of the land to take it himself. Neither is believed to be the winner. The Capital City is in ruin, Damian's priests are powerless. Things Known A Gazetteer of the Moreland Empire was supplied by Jerlane. The following is stated: *The Moreland Empire is an absolute theocracy under the Rule of the Most High and Holy Damian. *The Empire consists of 12 kingdoms, most being fairly small. *The Empire makes no difference between religious and civil law. They are the same. *Civil rights are not a concept here. Don't even think you can fall back on that. *Literacy is common, they have printing presses and a decent distribution. *Magic is more common. It replaces technology in many aspects. The magic level is several orders of magnitude greater than that of Earth. (Results of investigation, conversation, and examination of Greyhawken magical artifacts.) Such articles as massive flying sailing ships are to be found. *"Gods" are common. These beings posses an innate magic called "primal" that allows to to flaunt physical law and violate casualty, altering reality at will. They range over a wide band of possible power levels. Observed being Julian, who had no problem co-existing on Earth, and Coran who caused a world wide breakout event (The Healing Wave) simply by standing there. Julian was noted as regenerating lost limbs, removing mass magical curses (The Rats) and raising the dead, all with a simple expression of will. He was noted as a minor god. ''Bureau Policy: Avoid "gods". This cannot end well.'' It is not advised that anyone travel to or through Moreland until further research can be accomplished. Not everyone on Greyhawke is your friend. Moreland Law Moreland is a Theocracy, an absolute Theocracy. It makes no bones about it. The Church and the State are one. In spite of this the laws regarding behavior are remarkably liberal. All cases are tried in the Canon Court overseen by the Blessed of Law. The accused is considered guilty until proven innocent. If Damian has ordered your arrest himself they don't even bother with a trial, you are guilty. Trial is on the Solomonic model. Judges do not accuse they judge. Magic will be used, if required, to find the truth. If the truth is too buried the Blessed has spells to access the knowledge of Damien, and the truth will be known. This Blessed has no Church authority. other than being a cleric. Lord Damian is rigorous about keeping Church administration and State administration separate. It is his opinion and therefor law that politics is the death of religion. Punishment can be Draconian, but is seldom public. While those at hard labor might be seen those sentenced to death are generally put down without fuss or fanfare. A trip through the Cattle Gate and off to the temple slaughter house to be made into meat, unless they were foolish enough to do something that Damian wishes to deal with personally. Criminal Law Murder *'Sentence:' Death *'Social View:' Those that murder are rabid animals that have no use. Rabid animals are killed for the good of the State. If convenient they are turned into useful food animals, slaughtered and fed to the poor. Above all do not waste. Assault & Battery *'Sentence:' Hard Labor *'Social View:' If, and a big if, the matter is brought to the law. Most people will deal with this matter themselves. Only the young, the old and infirm will turn to the law for redress. Incidentally, battery or abuse of a child will send the God-King into rage that the people around you don't want to see again. You will never see anything again. Hopefully he will be to busy to deal with you for long. Sexual Assault *'Sentence:' Death *'Social View:' As with murder rape is an act of violence that is not tolerated. Torture is not necessary. Feed their mooing body to the masses. Theft *'Sentence:' Hard Labor *'Social View:' Above all the law does not waste. Those that take are sentenced to give. They are put to work on any job that needs workers. Usually the least wanted jobs in the Empire. Waste cleaning, road work, dangerous mining, and so forth. They are never put in jobs that take wages from hard working subjects. Fraud - Identity (Forgery) - Contract *'Sentence:' Hard Labor *'Social View:' Promises are a serious thing in Moreland. Those that break contracts are considered criminals that must pay. It is not merely a matter of civil redress. Real Property All the land is a gift from Damien. It is Damian that keeps it peaceful and useful, Damian that sees to the balance of the weather and that crops do not fail. If required it it Damian that replenishes the mines so that the country need not depend on others. Those that "own" the land are enjoined to be good stewards of it. Damian protects their rights as long as they make the land useful. Trespass Simply walking on land is not a crime. After all all land is a gift from Damian. Damage or Destruction of *'Sentence:' Hard Labor *'Social View:' First to fix what ever they damaged, then to pay the debt feeding them incurred. Moral (Blue Laws) As long as you are not hurting other people there is little that Damien cares about you doing. Religion Damian is tolerant about other religions in spite of the State religion. The only exception is any religion that practices unwilling sentient sacrifice, or underage sacrifice of any kind. Practice of any of the few forbidden religions, specifically the old Assyrian religions, is death. Complimentary religions are actually welcome. Julian the Healer for example. Damian's own demigods are acceptable as are the Avians of Phoenix variety. Damian's family. Worship were you will as long as you give service to the God-King as well. Sex Knock yourself out. As long as you don't break any oaths, or bring any harm. Prostitution is taxed but not more or less than anything else is. Drugs *'Sentence:' Hard Labor *'Social View:' Mild intoxicants that do not leave long term damage are fine. However those few drugs that harm the body long term are considered wasteful. Those that pander in them or use them to excess will be dealt with. Anyone dealing in adulterated drugs that are outright poisons can expect death. Debt *'Sentence:' Slavery *'Social View:' If you are wasteful to the point you cannot pay your debts you are given to your debtors. They can work you for the money. Corruption (Bribes, official lawbreaking) *'Sentence:' Death, you hope. *'Social View:' The law does not mess around. Officials that play fast and loose are not needed. They are a detriment to the rigorous governance Damian demands. Damian himself will find uses for them. Civil Obedience *'Sentence:' Hard Labor *'Social View:' Those with time to rail against the government don't have enough to do. They are given enough to do. Treason *'Sentence:' Death, you hope. *'Social View:' See above. Those that break a promise to Damian might wish to have been sent to Hell. Hell would be shorter and sweeter. Civil Law Marriage The State church does not care what form of marriage you want. However they do require you remain faithful to your promises. This is reflected in the State law codes. Inheritance The default is wife, eldest child, brother or sister if there are no children or their descendants if required. If you want different, register a will. Property rights Property is considered a privilege. The God-King can revoke a deed if the land is not well stewarded by the current owner. If that is the case other punishments might be forthcoming depending on Damian's mood. Personal Rights All are subject of Damian and such privileges as they enjoy are at the sufferance of Damian. There is no such nonsense as personal rights. Slavery, indentured servitude Slavery is legal if not encouraged. It is a sentence in the case of debt. The children of slave are not slaves, so breeding slave to get slaves is pointless. Slaves have the same legal privileges as freemen except for freedom of movement. They cannot be killed out of hand and will get the same trial as a freeman if they break the law. Indenture of apprenticeship is permitted. The laws follow much the same format as in Eyre. Trade Trade increases the wealth. That is good for the State. What is good for the State is good for the people. Trade is encouraged on all cases. Category:Politics Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Gazetteer Category:Outsiders